Hearts Together
by SFace
Summary: Natsuru meets Shizuku before the anime starts, forming a friendship that will be tested in the Kampfer battles
1. Chapter 1

If people was asked to describe the boy and girl at the gates of the high school, it would be like a love struck puppy dog, following it's master around. A blue haired male puppy led on by a a soon to be stunning brown haired, green eyed girl.

Sennou Natsuru, in his 3rd year of middle school, along with Sakura Kaede was at Seitetsu Gakuin High School to check out their prospective high schools. Actually Sakura wanted to come to Seitetsu, Sennou was still undecided, as was usual for him but Sakura had mentioned in passing that she was going to the school for an open house with no one to accompany her and Sennou, being head over heeds in love with her, quickly volunteered.

"The uniform of Seitetsu is so cute, it would be nice if I can get in", Sakura practically squealed, let it be known that this girl knows exactly where her priorities laid.

"The school building looks kind of beat up though. Are you sure you want to come here?" Well at least Sennou still had eyes for other things. Even if he had just torn his sight from Sakura for a few seconds.

"Actually, most of the school compound has been refurnished, what's left is the main building you are looking at, and this will be redone during the school holidays and ready in time for the new school year." A dignified voice said from behind the 2 middle schoolers.

"Shizuku-san, there you are, I was worried when you were not at the gates like you said you would be." Sakura said as she went over to hug her old friend. "Sennou-kun, let me introduce, this is Shizuku Sango, one of my closest friends. She's a freshman at Seitetsu this year. Shizuku-san, this is Sennou Natsuru, a classmate. His following me to view the school today."

"Ara, Sennou-kun, are you that interested in viewing a girl's school? I can assure you, there wouldn't be any accidents where you will walk into a changing room and come out whole..." Sango said to Sennou. "As a student council member, I will not allow it"

"What? Girls changing- I was not thinking anything of the sort, isn't this school supposed to be mixed" Sennou stuttered, face beginning to become red.

"Hmmm, it seems that you are quite well informed, Seitetsu is going to turn co-ed from the next school year. The final arrangements are not out yet, but preparations are well on their way. Anyway, let's get this tour started..." Sango said as she led the 2 into the school.

"Wow Shizuku-san, did you get scouted into the student council already? As expected of you. By the way, how is the entrails animal doll that I gave you, Electrocuted Cat, isn't it just adorable " Sakura said.

"I find it rather interesting, although 'adorable' might not be the correct word for it." True enough, Sango thought, a doll that can come to life and talk about fighting would be classified as interesting at least. "Why, do you not share Kaede-chan's tastes, Sennou-kun?" Sango teased on seeing Sennou's horrified face at the mention of the entrails animal dolls. This guy's reactions are quite funny, making her tease him more than she usually would.

On seeing Sakura's part questioning, part disappointed look on him, Sennou quickly clarified, "What? No, no, their quite cute aren't they?" Shaking both his hand and his head as in to drive home his point. "In fact, I wouldn't mind one myself, if their not so rare and hard to find" The word 'thankfully' left unsaid.

"Really?" Sakura said, instantly cheering up. "I'll be sure to keep a lookout for a perfect one for you, Natsuru-san"

"Hehehe, take your time, no need to rush," Sennou answered weakly, on one hand he really didn't want to disappoint the girl he loved, on the other, he didn't think he can sleep with the doll of an animal which had died a violent death in his room.

Chuckling at the exchange of the 2 middle schoolers, Sango continued the tour of the school, pointing out various improvements to the school and the major landmarks. Occasionally teasing the blue haired boy to get him blushing and stuttering a reply back. He really was quite fun to tease. But the tour was just a formality, Sakura already decided to try for the school while Sennou would just go wherever Sakura went.

"Thank you Shizuku, I really hope I can pass the entrance exams." Sakura said.

They are now back at the gate, the tour ending back where it started.

"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed the tour too, I look forward to seeing both of you in spring, Kaede, Sennou-kun." Sango answered with her trademark smile.

"Thank you for the tour, Sango-san" Sennou answered weakly, he had been teased and embrassed more in the pass hour than in the pass year. "I bet you enjoyed this, teasing me that is" he muttered in a softer tone. Did he really want to go to a school with such a sempai?

"Yes, let's pass the exam and go in here together," Sakura cheered as she held Sennou's hands.

Brains overloaded, Sennou can only nod and agree with Sakura's statements. "Sakura-san's hands are so small and soft" being his only thoughts.

"Bye bye," Sakura waved as she headed back home, the couple going back into master and puppy formation was they went on their way

Laughing at their antics, Sango looked on as they walked down the street to their bus stop when a soft voice interupted her musings.

"You look happy, Shizuku-san..."

"Tamiko-senpai..."

* * *

Well chapter 1 done. The premises for this story is that Natsuru is introduced to Shizuku before the series started. Seems that Natsuru doesn't know all that much about Sakura outside of school. I always liked Shizuku's dealings with Natsuru, not sure if I can put it into words, but I'll try.  
Anyway, Japanese tend to use honorifics and family and given names depending on how close they are to the person. I'm going to use the family names during narration but the way they call each other tends to be different, hope this will not confuse anyone.

'til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Slash

The tree in the way of the blade got a brand new scar across it's trunk.

*Slash

The tree in the way of the blade got a brand new scar across it's trunk.

*Slash

*Slash

*Slash

The purple haired girl didn't know how long she has been doing this...

Just that *she has gone.

Tamiko-sempai.

Because she had been too soft hearted and let one of those damnable blue kampfers go.

Tamiko-sempai is... gone.

*Slash

It was her fault.

*Slash

Sempai...

"Arg!" With a shout of frustration, the red kampfer Sango Shizuku swung her weapon at the tree with all her might.

The tree, unable to take any more abuse, creaked, then fell apart, a victim of her anger.

* * *

"Arg!"

Sennou Natsuru, 3rd year middle school student, was on his way from after deciding to buy his dinner from a convenience store. Taking his usual route home through the park, he heard a cry, followed by what sounded like some heavy thing falling. Wondering if someone was in trouble, he headed towards the sound. To find...

"Who's there?" A stern, authoritative voice called out, startling him.

"Class 3-2, Sennou Natsuru," Sennou answered automatically at that tone, used to being asked this question by the teachers in school, before blushing and remembering that he was not in fact at school being questioned by a teacher. Instead of a teacher, it was Sakura's older friend from Seitetsu Gakuin High School, the one who kept teasing him, something Shizuku.

Sango had canceled her kampfer mode the moment she heard someone approaching, knowing that it cannot be another kampfer since she had just 'dealt with' the two blue kampfers she knew of. A small comfort, at least, knowing that she had avenged Tamiko-sempai. It was that love-struck boy that was following Sakura around, and he had just gave his name and class, perhaps her tone was too stern? He looks kind of cute, standing here and blushing over his mistake, but no, while she was in no mood to play around and tease the boy, she had to think of a way out of this situation. Best to keep on the offensive to confuse him.

"And what are you doing here, Sennou Natsuru?" Sango continued, keeping her tone stern, she needed to find out how much did he see, if he saw too much, he might even be in trouble with the moderators, whom the messengers said to keep the fights private.

"Well, there was a shout and then a crashing sound and I came over to see if anyone got hurt or anything." Sennou quickly answered, mindful of the glare and killing intent focused on him by the older girl.

'So he did not see the slashing of the tree or my kampfer form,' Sango though, then sighed, 'thank goodness for little favors,' Softening her tone and glare she said "I was walking through here and the tree started to bend over and fall down, that startled me a bit and I cried out. The tree falling must be the crashing sound your heard." She hate to admit weakness but this is the easiest way to explain this situation away. "Buying food for dinner?" she continued hoping that he will drop the subject.

Sennou blinked at the sudden change in tone, at least no one was hurt or anything. The shout sounded more like an attack than a startled shout but he was not going to question someone whose stare had just killed him several times in the pass minute. Realizing that the older girl was waiting for an answer to her question, he quickly replied, les her mood change again and she start to turn hostile. "Yes, brought this from a store nearby for my dinner. By the way, there's a cut on your left arm, my place is not far from here, would you like to come in and get that bandaged up?" This being one of the few times Sennou looked at a girl closely, other than Sakura at least.

Sango looked at her left arm, and there was indeed a cut. Not a very deep or serious cut but it must have been a serious one if the kampfer healing factor had not healed it completely yet. In her rage and sorrow, she had not even noticed it. "Ara, I'll be fine but second meeting and you're already inviting me back to your house, quite a player aren't you? What would Sakura say if she knew you are inviting another lady home with you?" Sango teased, she really wanted to be left along right now, hopefully he would be driven away by those words.

Sennou blushed once again, something he seems to be doing a lot in this girl's presence. "I didn't mean- I mean, Sakura-san and I are not- arg whatever, just come on and get that patched up." Sennou gave up trying to explain and pulled on the older girl's other arm to start dragging her towards his house.

"So forceful, is this how you pick up girls?" Sennou can only lower his head to hide his growing blush, looks like he was in for a lot of teasing for being a good person...

* * *

The Sennou home turned out to be a nice two storey house only a couple of minutes walk away. Sango did not resist too much. She had vetted most of her emotions on the poor tree and it was time to get even with the moderators for this crime. This Sennou boy seems unlikely to try anything nasty with her, but even if he did, he would find out that she is quite capable of defending herself, even when not in kampfer mode.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable," Sennou said, pointing to the living room. "I'll go grab the first aid kit."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Sango said as per tradition. "By the way, the house seems rather quiet, where's your family?"

Sennou sighed, looks like he was in for more teasing. "I'm the only child and my parents are currently overseas for work, so I'm the only one living here for now"

"Sennou-kun," Sango said dangerously, "a guy dragging an injured girl over to an empty house, are you sure your intentions are pure?"

Sennou flinched at the tone of voice, this girl can sure change moods quickly. "Yes, I'm sure, I just want to help bandage up that cut of yours, besides the one I like is Sa-" Sennou quickly snapped his mouth shut, realizing what he was about to say.

Changing gears again, Sango smiled like a cat which had just caught a canary. "Hooo... do finish that sentence, it was just getting to the interesting part" 'As if it wasn't already as obvious as the sun already,' was left unsaid.

"Nothing,justsitdown.I'llgetthefirstaidkit." Sennou stuttered as he practically ran into the kitchen to look for the kit.

'I wonder if I'm too hard on him, he was only trying to help out, but his reactions are so funny.' Thought Sango as she looked at the blue haired male's retreating figure.

The bandaging of the cut was a quiet affair, with Sango having enough fun and Sennou not daring to say anything for fear of further teasing, that is until...

*growl...

A loud growl came from the stomach of the purple haired girl.

It was a biological function of course, and hence difficult to suppress, and she had been running around all afternoon killing two blue kampfers and an unfortunate tree. So it is completely natural.

Before the Sennou could say anything Sango shot him a glare that gave three choices:

1) Nothing happened at all, there's not even anything to forget, nothing happened.

2) Something happen, and a concussion would be just the thing that is required to forget it.

3) Torture, death and burial in an unknown, unmarked grave.

'I choose... option 1'

"Err... do you want to stay for dinner? Cooking for two is no trouble at all" Steering the topic away from an incident that did not happen at all.

Salvaging whatever dignity she has left, Sango said: "Ara, if you are sure that is no trouble, I would not refuse, my thanks."

And once again Sennou fled the living room for the walled off area of the kitchen.

Sennou did not return for some time, being busy cooking for two people, so Sango took her time to look around the living room. It was tidy and relatively dust free, either the parents moving out was a recent event or that Sennou is a guy who knows the importance of keeping the house clean. However, one important detail leaped out to Sango and she narrowed her eyes, she would need to have a talk with Sennou on this...

* * *

Dinner, Sango decided, was surprising good. Rice, miso soup, grilled fish and a side of vegetables. A fairly balanced meal, that, along with the clean house would indicate why his parents felt safe enough to leave him behind, even if he was only in his third year of middle school. Still... there was that thing...

"Sennou-kun, can I ask you something?" Sango started.

Sennou immediately got worried, from his short experience with Sango, this would lead to a) him getting teased, or b) him getting threatened and a death glare. But with no way out, he replied, "If I can answer it, go ahead."

"The house seems passably clean and you seem to know how to cook and eat a balanced diet instead of junk food, however..." Sango trailed off

'Here it comes,' Sennou thought

"I noticed that the video game console is connected to the television and it seems quite recently used. You are not, by any change taking advantage of your time alone to just play games and not study are you?"

"Hehehe," Sennou sweated, that was exactly what he was doing. "Well you see, I do study... after I play the games..." The last part was merely a whisper.

"This is not acceptable, you will be taking an exam that will affect your future and Seitetsu is by no means an easy school to get into, this is no time for relaxing and playing games. Lucky for you I hate to own people favors and you did help me bandage up my cut and give me dinner, so until the entrance exam I will tutor you and make sure that you study, in place of your parents." Sango declared.

"Eh? Why do you-" Sennou started.

Sango continued, ignoring Sennou's protest, "of course I am a student council member and prospective council president so I can't spend all my time supervising you..." 'Not to mention I need to hunt down those pesky blue kampfers and get answers for this whole kampfer business' She silently added "So I will have to be extra tough when I am. Be thankful that the top student of Seitetsu Gakuin is tutoring you."

"Like I said why-" Sennou started again.

A cold glared froze his words in his mouth.

"I said, be thankful"

Defeated, Sennou can only reply, "I give thanks for the help."

'What the heck is going to happen to me...'

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, here's part two, the start of the relationship. Hopefully I got the dynamics of their relationship correct. Let's see how this goes.


	3. Chapter 3

The past month, Sennou decided, was the worst month of his life. Preparations for the high school entry exams have already started and so he got to see less of his beloved angel, Sakura Kaede, who was attending prep school. Instead, he was haunted by a purple haired slave driver by the name of Sango Shizuku. Sango got it into her head that she has to help him pass the high school entry exams to Seitetsu Gakuin High School. While he did need a push to study and his understanding of schoolwork has become better by leap and bounds under her tutelage, her methods of scanting criticism, and overwhelming pressure was too much for the pre-teen.

'Hey I deserve a rest every now and then right?'

Which is why he is today sneaking out the back gate of the school after class, hoping to avoid the purple haired terror and instead head to a game center for some well deserved (in his opinion at least) rest.

Why was he sneaking out the back gate? Well the first last time he tried to suggest taking a day's break to Sango she had stopped his words cold with one of her killer gazes. And the second time when he had tried to sneak out he got a call (and he still had no idea how she got his number) asking him were he was before she suddenly appeared around the corner and dragged him home to study.

'I really can't go against her... can I' Sennou though, 'Well, third time's the charm...' He had just made it to the junction when...

"Ara, fancy finding you here, this is not your usual route home is it, Sennou-kun." A familiar female voice said from behind him.

Frozen to the spot by the voice, Sennou turned around to see his worst nightmare, Sango Shizuku, looking at him.

"Err.. there's an explanation for this, err... yes, I need to do something today, yes, that's it, that's why I'm using this way instead of going home." Sennou stammered lamely, hoping against hope that Sango will buy this explanation.

"Ara, I see, that's just fine then," Sango replied, making Sennou sigh in relieve. Just as Sennou was about to run off, Sango continued, "I'm here to tell you that I can't make it for today's tutoring session, Sakura is having an off day from her preparation classes and we are going to the shopping mall to relax for the day. I was thinking of inviting you along, but seems that you have something on, can't be helped I guess." And with that Sango started walking towards the main gates of the school.

"Hang on, Sakura-san is coming? I'm free, I'm completely free, can I come along?" Sennou said as he chased after the departing Sango.

"Oh? What happened to your current engagement?" Sango said with a slight smirk.

Realizing that he had lost (again), Sennou conceded. "Sorry, it is my fault, I have nothing on today, please let me go with you..."

"My my, lying is a very bad habit Sennou-kun, but since you've admitted to it, every well, you can come with us today. We need someone to be our servant today anyway." Sango said cheerfully

"Your wish is my command." Sennou sighed.

* * *

"Shizuku-san! Over here!" Sakura shouted as she saw Sango approach the school's main gates. "And Natsuru-san too."

"Yes, I saw him while heading here and invited him along, I hope you don't mind. Also, he has graciously offered to carry all our stuff today, isn't that nice?" Sango explained.

"Is that so? All right, since this is a rare break for me I'm going to go all out at the stores, let's go!" Sakura said as she headed towards the bus stop.

'Sakura-san, ah such a pure, divine being, coming down from the heavens to soothe our troubled souls from the daily grind, unlike...' Sennou thought as he glanced towards Sango

"I'm sorry if I'm nothing like Sakura," Sango said, once Sakura was out of hearing distance.

"Are you an ESPer?" Sennou said, surprised by Sango's statement.

Sango only smirked at Sennou's expression. "Instead of standing there like a log I suggest you prepare yourself, that girl can really buy lots of stuff when she goes all out." Sango warned, well aware of Sakura's habits since they were childhood friends.

"Ah if it's for Sakura-san, even the heaviest mountains will seem light as a feather."

"Shizuku-san, Natsuru-san, come on, the bus is almost here!" Sakura called from the bus stop, urging the two of them onward.

* * *

Sennou lost count of the number of shops they have been to after the fifth one. He is currently overloaded with bags and boxes of things brought by Sakura. The girls seemed to be on a mission to find something to buy at every shop in the shopping mall and Sennou was left to carry the booty.

'Ah Sakura-san looks so nice trying on that dress, and before that the shoes, and the ring, and the makeup...'

Not that the guy minded a tiny bit though.

"I'm glad you came along," Sango said, from beside Sennou, "I really can't keep up with that girl when she's shopping. It gets worse when there's a new entrails animal set released."

"There something that you can't do?" Sennou said in mock horror, "Call the press, this must be news of the century."

Sango looked at Sennou in surprise at his statement, before realizing that he meant it as a joke. Laughing lightly, Sango replied, "Despite how it may seem, I am still a normal high school student you know." 'Well normal except I can transform into a kampfer and fight in some war. Like Tamiko-sempai,' Sango still can't suppress a flash of pain whenever she thought of her beloved upperclassman.

"Come on, let's go there next!" Sakura had already finished with the current shop, dumped what she brought on Sennou and headed over to the next store which had caught her eye.

"Are you all right?" Sennou caught a flash of, something, in Sango's eyes, but it was over so quickly that he might well be mistaken.

"Whatever might you mean?" Sango replied, recovering quickly from the memory. "Come on, let's catch up with Kaede before we lose her in the crowd."

* * *

Even the mighty shopping queen Sakura Kaede needs a break after an afternoon of conquering the mall (once again) it seems, and so the three of them stopped by an ice cream restaurant for a breather. It was fortunate, since Sennou was about to be crushed under the weight of the bounty acquired for the day. Not so fortunate and no rest for the weary, since the Sango appointed servant of the day had to go queue up and buy the icy treat for the ladies. The ladies meanwhile, are seated in a corner of the restaurant, with the day's purchase beside them.

"Kaede, what do you think of Sennou-kun? He seems quite smitten by you." Sango asked while Sennou was still away.

"Sennou-kun? There's nothing much that standout about him. I haven't really talked to him all that much. I mean, we take the same route to school and all that but the conversations we have are usually limited to pleasantries we exchange. But he's not my type anyway, I want someone who's beautiful, stylish and cool like you. Isn't there someone out there like that for me?" Sakura answered.

"And speak of the devil, and he appears, with our order." Whatever answer Sango wanted to give to Sakura was interrupted when Sennou reappeared with the ice cream they ordered. Leaving Sango wondering just how much of her exchange with Sakura did he overhear.

* * *

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful with the usual Sakura trying things, Sango chipping in with her remarks on whichever item was being tried and Sennou... just being there to carry the load and bask in the presence of Sakura. But Sango saw that time, and Sennou, are both nearing their limits and subtly steered the younger girl towards the exit.

They went to Sakura's house first, since majority of the purchases were her's. After parting with the girl, Sennou elected to escort Sango to the bus stop, since it was 'the right thing to do'

"So how much did you overhear at the ice cream store?" Sango asked once they left Sakura's block.

"Enough to be wondering if I should treat you as a love rival or asking to learn how to be cool from you." Sennou sighed, deflated from both Sakura's answer earlier and from having to carry the shopping around.

"Sennou-kun, how much do you know about Kaede anyway?" Sango asked again. "I mean other than the obvious entrails animals mania."

"What do you mean?" Sennou asked, surprised by Sango's sudden question and the change in topic.

"I hear you go on a lot about how angelic Kaede is and all but how much do you really know about Kaede as a person, not just her face." Seeing Sennou's stumped expression, Sango continued, "Kaede is a dear friend of mine, I'm not about to let her go out with someone who only likes her for her looks. So you better have a better answer than the stunned silence you have right now if you want to woo her."

The rest of the walk was silent with Sennou trying to think of an answer to Sango's question and Sango not wanting to burden the younger male further.

"This is far enough, you house is in the other direction isn't it? I can make my own way from here on." Sango suddenly said, without giving Sennou a chance to refuse she continued, "I'll see you tomorrow again for your tutoring. And thanks for the company today." Giving Sennou a peck on his cheek she walked off in the direction of the bus stop, leaving a stunned Sennou behind.

* * *

'Why did I kiss Sennou's cheek?' Sango pondered, 'he did look quite cute trying to think of a way to answer me then but still...'

'Enough about that, now is the time for business.'

Night has fallen but Sango was back at Seitetsu, but this was not due to academic or student council business that she was back in school, no, this was a much more hash and deadly business Sango was engaged in.

The school was not lit up at night and even thought the moon provided some light to illuminate the surroundings, all it did was create shadows and make the school look much more sinister than it was in the day.

And it is in the shadows of a hallway that Sango was hiding, awaiting her prey.

Someone tripped over a box left in the hallway, cursing before entering Sango's view. It is a blue kampfer, with an automatic pistol in her hands.

A Gewehr-type, better at mid and long range, but in the hallway and with Sango hidden, it will be child's play for the more experienced red kampfer.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent one blade hurling through the air toward the blue, but that was just a distraction, another flick brought the blade's twin, along with its chains around the blind side of the blue kampfer, and before the blue kampfer knew what was going on, it coiled around the girl, immobilizing her and making her crash to the floor. Recalling the first blade and then using it to disarm the other kampfer was done almost as an afterthought, as though the blue kampfer never did pose any threat to her, even with the weapon.

"Show yourself!" The blue kampfer demanded, trying to appearing brave, even thought the situation was hopeless since she was tied up and weaponless on the ground.

"Tell me, why do kampfers fight?" Sango asked instead, still in the shadows.

"You getting philosophical on me? We fight because we are meant to, why bother about the whys of it. Now come out and face me one on one instead of hiding!"

"What are the moderators planning, what is their aim" Sango asked again.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn, you deaf or brain dead? Just do what you are supposed to and fight me.

"I see, so you don't know much of it either. That means that you are useless to me, good bye." Sango said, directing her blade to stab the blue kampfer's midsection.

The girl ceased with her struggles, her bracelet and eyes both shining previously became dull and a pool of blood grew on the floor.

Sango marveled at the change in her in the time since she became a kampfer. The first time this happened she ran to the nearest sink and threw up, the time it happened to Tamiko-sempai she raged and returned the favor to the other two blue kampfers. Now, all she did is stare at the body of the girl on the ground, detached and knowing that by morning the body would disappear, the area cleaned and no one would remember the girl.

If she found out more about the kampfers and moderators, maybe she will be able to find out what happens to the kampfers who lost their battles, and maybe even be able to find Tamiko. Failing that, she will wreak terrible vengeance on those who forced such a gentle soul to play this cruel game, only to eliminate her from this world.

For that, Sango Shizuku will fight on, no matter what and who is thrown at her.

* * *

She was hidden in the shadows as well, out of sight of the two combatants. 'Two combatants' might not be the right description though, since the fight, if it can be called that, was so one sided it might as well be a tiger fighting a kitten.

But the troubling thing is why the red kampfer had a need to ask about the moderators and the reason for fighting. Kampfers fight. That is all there is to it.

She frowned.

She had hopped that eliminating the more senior red kampfer 'Tamiko' would have hardened the heart of Sango and make her into a killing machine. Looks like it did, but with the edge pointed firmly at the moderators instead of the blues.

This is not a problem, yet. But if it should become one, Sango can be eliminated.

Just like the others.

* * *

Author's notes:

Another week, another chapter. This took longer than expected and I'm still not happy with how this chapter flows, but I thought to just finish it and move on rather than get stuck in it.

3 more years worth of material before the anime even starts (haha) Onward toward the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

In what is becoming a familiar scene, Sango is at Sennou's house, tutoring the younger student.

"And here you have to apply the rule to substitute the x, then you should be able to solve it with no problems." Sango patiently explain to Sennou

"Arg... isn't there an easier way to pass? I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this." Sennou grumbled, frustrated that there always seem to be new stuff to learn.

Sango looked thoughtful for a while, before turning to Sennou and saying with a smile, "well, there is a way to let you pass with not much effort, do you want to know?"

Sennou shivered when he saw the smile on Sango's face, what she just said was extremely interesting to him but the smile raised all kinds of alarm bells in his head. Like a cat that is playing with it's prey, sure that the victim has no way to escape. "Err... no thanks, study is good. Passing the exams this way would be great." Best not to take any risk with this girl around.

"Good, because short cuts are only good in the short term, you would suffer in the long run." Sango lectured. Internally though, she is trying her hardest to suppress her laughter. Sennou is extremely easy to read and tease. Although she felt like a elementary school kid teasing the target of her affection, she just could not help herself when she saw Sennou's reactions. "Anyway, do these practice questions and we'll call it a night."

As Sennou did the questions, Sango reviewed study notes from her classes. Student council activities, tutoring Sennou and the occasional kampfer hunting meant that she had to take whatever time she had to self study and keep her grades up. It is likely that she will be in the elections for student council president next year so she has to keep her grade among the top to stand a chance.

"There, finished at last." Said Sennou as he put down his pencil. Sango took the answer sheet from him and began checking his answers.

"Very good, you got all the questions correct. As long as you maintain this level, you should be able to pass the entrance exams." Sango said.

"Yes, since we're finished for the day, I'll start preparing dinner." Sennou started moving toward the kitchen.

This is also a part of their daily routine, to thank Sango for tutoring him, Sennou would insist that Sango stay for dinner. Sango resisted at first, fearing that Sennou would burst his household budget but Sennou assured her that he would not and she relented. Having company for dinner was nice, since she would eat alone at home and Sennou's cooking was not bad either. In the time Sennou takes to cook dinner, she would have finished her revisions for the day anyway so there's no time lost.

Soon enough, the smell of dinner drifted in from the kitchen, distracting Sango from her studies. Her stomach made it known that it was empty as well but luckily, there was no one else there to hear it this time. With study impossible now, she set the table for two and waited for the meal.

Dinner conversations are usually light, like the latest trends at their respective schools or exchanging notes on what the other sex is interested in at the moment. Sango refrained from shocking the boy, having learn her lesson not to do it while they were eating as Sennou once nearly spewed his mouthful of food on her when she shocked him with a statement.

"So you need to study too... I though you were some kind of superhuman that can do everything perfectly" Sennou noted.

"I'm not sure where you got that notion from but I am a normal high school girl. And just like you I need to eat, sleep and study too. I've been so busy with student council work lately my shoulders have become so stiff." Sango smiled, 'let's see his reaction to this...' "Although that might also be due to these..." indicating her large breasts.

Sennou looked at where she was indicating and immediately turned red and looked away. "Why do you keep teasing me..." Sennou sighed.

Unable to contain her laughter, Sango burst out laughing. "I'm sorry for teasing you," she said in between laughter. "But the look on your face is priceless." Composing herself, she continued, "but it is true that my shoulders have been aching and I'm quite tired since I have to juggle my schoolwork, your tuition and my council duties."

"Oh? What are the student council doings anyway?" Sennou asked, curious about what Sango does at school.

"Well it's nearing the end of the year, while the classes are winding down, the council needs to make arrangements for the end of year exams for the school, then there's the entrance exams preparations like placement of students and the allocation of school resources. Also we need to start preparing for the year end party, senior's graduation and welcoming the new students. Although some of the events are some months away, preparations need to start now and it will run all the way through the new year. So while normal students are winding down the year, it's the student council's busiest period. So be grateful that I'm sparing time to help you." Sango practically commanded.

Sennou listened in awe, she was not kidding about being busy. "I give thanks for your effort." He said as he bow to Sango. "I should really thank you properly for tutoring me. Tell you what, if I get into Seitetsu Gakuin, you can come and have dinner at my place anytime, as long as you inform me early so I can buy the ingredients."

"Who know, I might just hold you to that promise."

After dinner came the last part of their nightly ritual. Sennou insisted on escorting Sango home after the tutoring, saying that it is a man's duty to ensure that the lady got home safely. Sango was pretty sure that she can take care of herself and that goes double when she transformed into her kampfer mode but she let him do it anyway. Since winter was coming, the streets got dark pretty quickly so having company for the way home is reassuring. Plus, it gave Sango more time to tease Sennou. But despite her teasing, Sennou performed his 'duty' without fail.

And with that, it would be another day closer to the entrance exam for Sennou. A date that seems to be coming all too quickly.

* * *

*Ringggggg...

The loud ringing of the school bell signaled the end of the school day for Sennou. The class president's "Stand. Bow" meant that he was now free to do what he wanted for the rest of the day. School is really just a formality now. Since all the lessons have been covered. All the classes are either revisions or self study, everyone's focus is now on the entrance exams for their chosen schools. The results of three entire years worth of studies would be decided by a single exam to determine their fates for the next three years.

Glory or Death in a modern sense.

Sennou sighed, tensions are running high in the school and it is beginning to affect him as well. He is pretty sure he will be able to pass since he has the help of the 'superhuman' Sango Shizuku. Actually he doesn't want to fail because he doesn't want to find out what Sango would do to him for wasting her precious time over the past while. She can be extremely forceful at times. Just the force of her presence being able to cow almost everyone into submission, including him. But that is not all there is to her, he noticed through his interactions with her that she has a softer side as well. She would somethings stare into thin air with a sad look on her face, as if thinking of someone or something which is gone. And how she would put on a brave face even when she's tired and will still help him with his studies. Or how even when she goes on and on about a healthy meal she would cringe slightly when eating her greens, although she would never complain about them.

Hang on, why was he thinking so much about Sango. The girl he should be thinking about is Sakura Kaede. Her smooth shiny hair swinging behind her as she walked. Her smile which seem to brighten up the entire room. Ah, an angel descending upon us mere mortals, a shining light of hope in our troubled times.

'How much do you really know about Kaede as a person, not just her face.' The memory of Sango's words brought Sennou back down to earth. Dammit now she's even invading his delusions of Sakura. He really is thinking of Sango too much.

'Best not to think too much about it.' Sennou decided as he made his way to the store to buy the ingredients for dinner. 'I wonder what Sango-san would like for dinner...'

In another school, a certain purple haired girl sneezed, earning a "Bless you" from a teacher passing by.

* * *

All too soon, it was time for the entrance exams at Seitetsu Gakuin High School. While intellectually Sennou knew that he is well poised to pass the exams, with Sango helping him study and his own self study, it did not stop the butterflies in his stomach. Looking at the crowd of students all waiting to take the same exams as him made him rethink his chances of passing the exams.

'Calm down, it's going to be all right, you can pass...' Sennou kept repeating his as he headed to the classroom where he is to sit for his exams.

"Ara, nervous?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Sennou turned around and saw who had said that, "Sango-san, what are you... Ah you're part of the student council aren't you. Helping out?"

"Yes, I'm on the lookout for candidates who got lost on their way to their seats. Fancy finding you here." Sango said with a smirk that implied that their meeting was anything but a chance meeting, then softly, she continued, "don't worry, you can pass this so don't be so nervous."

Sango's reassuring words calmed Sennou down. Nodding and mouthing a 'thank you' to her, headed into the classroom.

As it turns out, Sango was correct (again). He is able to answer almost all the questions in the exam with ease. Although it is somewhat disturbing that when thinking how to solve a question, his mind would invoke memories of Sango's explanation during their tutoring sessions, but beggars can't be choosers, as long as his able to answer the question. He is even able to go through the paper and check his answers again with time to spare.

And so it is with confidence that he handed in his answer sheet at the end of the exams and left the school. He wanted to thank Sango again, but did not see her on his way out. Not wanting to get lost or disturb her duties, he left for home.

* * *

In contrast to the entrance exams which came too fast, the wait for the results seemed like an eternity, but that day has finally arrived.

Grumbling about having to leave the comfort of his nice warm home to brave the cold winter, Sennou made his way to Seitetsu Gakuin High School to see the results of the entrance exams.

A large crowd had already formed in front of the school by the time Sennou got there, students eager to see if they have gotten into the school of their choice. The giant billboard of destiny stood there with the numbers of the passing students. Some students where jumping for joy, while others looked dejected, walking away shaking they're heads.

'Which group will I be in?' Sennou wondered as he walked closer to check for his number.

'5224, 5224, come on, let me pass... 5224, there it is, YES!' Sennou let out a cheer and punched the air when he found his number.

"Ara, you look happy, you did it then." A familiar voice come from behind him.

Sango had managed to sneak up behind him again, but for once he did not care, he grabbed the hands of the purple haired beauty and started shaking it while jumping for joy.

"I did it! I passed! This is thanks to you. Thank you, thank you."

Sango blushed a little at this unexpected action but recovered quickly. "Ahem, I'm sure you will also be happy to know that Kaede has also passed her exams, so the both of you will be attending Seitetsu Gakuin High School come spring. Allow me to be the first to congratulate and welcome you to the school. Since I will be your sempai, you can ask me for help with the enrollment, but for now, you should head over to the school office to collect your enrollment package."

Sennou meanwhile, was head over heels once he heard that Sakura is going to be attending Seitetsu Gakuin as well. Another chance to bask in her beauty. They might even start going out. Ah the coming of spring would mean the springtime of his life as well.

"The next three years will be great, I can feel it."

* * *

Ok, the reason this took quite a bit of time was that I had to rewrite a good portion of it since I was unhappy with the previous version. That, and I have been spending my time playing a computer game. Sorry it took so long but I've finally come to 1 year before the start of the series. Thanks for the kind comments, hope that I can write up the the expectations expressed there.


	5. Chapter 5

The co-ed hype was a lie, Sennou decided.

On the first day of school, what caught his attention was not how new the school looked since he last saw it during the open house, rather, it was the huge wall that ran through the school courtyard, splitting the school compound in half, with the guys having to go one side and the girls the other.

So instead of turning co-ed, it was fairer to describe Seitetsu Gakuin High School as a boys and a girls school side by side.

But there were shared facilities of course, like the library and the student council meeting rooms. The swimming pool and track as well, however the gender segregation there is strictly enforced.

That meant no getting into the same class as Sakura and no meeting each other in the cafeteria either. Chances for interactions with her would be even less than what was in middle school.

Such an arrangement would defeat the purpose of him coming to the school in the first place.

Sennou sighed, he has been doing that quite a lot lately, depressed over the current state of affairs.

The single bright spot in this being that since Seitetsu Gakuin was further from his home than middle school, he had to take a bus. And taking the same bus was Sakura, providing he got his time correct. Their 'bond' of being from the same middle school, led to them finding comfort in familiarity and actually interact on the way to school.

The other thing which made him lonely, but he would not admit to it, is that after viewing the exam results, he did not get to interact much with Sango at all. She had been elected student council president via a landslide victory which probably meant that she is more busy than ever. Add in the gender separation and he is limited to only seeing Sango from afar, during the morning assembly.

But more than anything else, the huge wall separating the two genders is demoralizing the boys side. Most of the guys (Sennou included) had dreams of a co-ed school with interactions with the opposite sex and the chance of a relationship (Although in Sennou's case it was with Sakura specifically). Instead they found an environment closer to a boys school with the promised fruit so close yet so far away. It was no surprise then that a group of boys had marched into the student council's office and demanded that the wall was torn down. Sango had dealt with them in her usual style, the force of her personality and putdowns overwriting any demands of the boys. In the aftermath, Sennou heard rumors of a 'Shizuku-sama , Please abuse me' club being formed.

Sennou sighed again. In addition to the disappointment of segregation, he is also in trouble with one of the school's newest clubs, the 'Bishoujo research club'. Of all the girls in the school, two had been voted to be the most beautiful, the student council president, Sango Shizuku and the freshman, Sakura Kaede. The club had gotten wind of the fact that he goes to school with Sakura and was seen talking to her in the bus. Sakura's denial of any type of relationship between them probably saved him from being hung from the flagpole naked and upside down but the denial stabbed deep into his heart. And the look of pity and loathing from the rest of the guys didn't help either.

And the last of his problems is that he is now without the help of his tutor. The classes in high school are a step up from middle school and he had to put in extra effort to follow them without the help of Sango. Which is why he is in the library studying, a situation he did not dream that he would he in during middle school. The library used to be popular right at the start of the school year, since it is a shared resource it was crammed with boys trying to use it as a place to interact or to look at girls. However that stopped when the head librarian implemented the rule that the library is to be only used for reading and studying and violators will be thrown out. This cut the users of the library to a more manageable level, leaving the true bookworms and those needing to study in it's place. This has become a place where he spent a lot of his time, needing to catch up with the study load of high school.

"Erm... excuse me, the library is closing soon. Please start packing up your things and go to the counter if you need to borrow any books" A girl with short brown hair and a hairband stuttered. Was it that late already? With a "Thank you" to her, Sennou started packing up his stuff and prepared to head home.

* * *

Kampfer battles, Sango decided, are a pain in the neck. She had set up a kampfer battle between the reds and the blues in the park to 'settle this'. Each side had two warriors so an all out battle would lead to quite a bit of damage. Being in a park, the damage would be limited, or at least difficult to discover. She had 'interviewed' the other kampfers before, to try and find out more about the moderators and the kampfer battles. But all three had the same answers for her, 'kampfers are meant to fight and they didn't care about the reason at all', that and they did not know anything about the moderators other than what their messengers had told them.

Another dead end.

Hopefully the next batch will have more information.

Sango arrived at the location before the others and hid herself within the trees, then she watched as the rest arrived. Impatient and not spotting her, they started the fight without her. Two against one and the lone red didn't stand a chance. All three kampfers were new, with no experience 'killing' anyone before and hence was so shocked when they saw the blood from the lone red they 'killed' that they froze.

And that was when Shizuku struck. A quick throw put her knife into the chest of one of the blue kampfers, immediately incapacitating her and making the fight one on one. The other blue was a water-based zauber, normally zaubers are powerful magic users but the other reason Shizuku choose the park came into play. Hidden among the trees she was practically invisible yet her knifes are able to strike from almost any angle. The zauber dodged with all her might and fired water in all directions, even nearly scoring a few hits on the hidden Shizuku but in the end, all that was in vain when one of Shizuku's chains tripped her and her knifes closed in for the kill shortly after.

Standing amidst the bodies of the recently dead kampfers, Sango was repulsed by what she had done, and will continue to do. Part of her regretted doing what she just did, but that part was quickly squashed by the memory of her lost sempai, defeated by an opposing kampfer she let go, and the need to find out more about this morbid game she had been sucked into.

She quickly left the scene, not wanting to be among the bodies any longer. Reaching the main path of the park, she reverted back to normal to find herself all wet. The near misses by the water zauber kampfer had soaked her. While the kampfer transformation is remarkable in that it is able to accelerate healing of the body and mend clothes, it seems that making clothes dry is not part of it's capabilities.

Sango sighed. Take a bus home while soggy or transform and run the distance home while soggy, neither option appealed to her.

"Seitokaicho?" A voice came from behind her.

* * *

It is a route that Sennou took daily since he started living alone. From school to the market district, then cut through the park and back home. The walk through the park is the most enjoyable part of it. Since the greenery have a calming effect on him after a tiring day at school. Today, as he walked down along the path, shopping bags in hand, he saw a familiar figure on the path.

"Seitokaicho?" He called out.

The figure turned and Sennou saw that he was correct and it is indeed the student council president Sango Shizuku.

"What are you doing..." Sennou stopped mid-question as he got closer and blushed. Sango was soaked to the bone, which had the effect of making her clothes stick to her body, highlighting her impressive figure and her bra. Thinking quickly, he took off his jacket, thankful that he is still wearing his winter uniform, and gave it to Sango. "Here, take this and cover yourself up."

Wondering why Sennou is blushing so hard, Sango looked down and saw her current exposed state. Finally realizing her predicament, she took the offered jacket from Sennou and put it on. "Thank you." She said, although her mind is busy trying to find a plausible excuse for her current wet state.

"What happened? Did a pipe burst or something?" Sure enough, Sennou asked about her current state.

Giving up on the search for a believable excuse, Sango decided to go instead for the misdirection route. "Would you like to know?" She said while giving one of her mysterious smiles. The effect was broken, however, when she sneezed, her body unused to the cold air and wet clothes.

In a mirror of the event almost a year ago, Sennou stated pulling Sango along. "You can't go on home like this, you'll catch a cold. Come on, let's go to my house to get you warmed up."

Thankful that the question was diverted and that a solution to her problem has presented itself. Sango let herself be pulled toward the familiar two floor house.

* * *

When they got to Sennou's home, Sennou handed Sango a towel to dry herself while he went about preparing the bathwater. The house had not changed, Sango noted. Not that Sango expected it to in the short period that she did not visit. After a while, Sennou came back and led her to the second floor bathroom where the bath was ready.

"Just leave your wet clothes in the basket, I'll throw them into the dryer once your done."

"Thank you. Can I trouble you to lend me a change of clothes as well?" Sango asked. Noting the stumped expression on Sennou's face, she continued. "A change of clothes, I hope you're not thinking of letting me be in nothing but a towel while my clothes dried are you? Or... was that your plan all along?"

Sennou turned red, how could he forget something so important? "A change of clothes, of course. I'll see want I can find."

"Anything simple and modest will do, thank you for doing this for me. Would you like to join me in the bath? Think of it as thanks for helping me." Sango smiled and said.

"Clothes! Yes, clothes, need to get them." Sennou stammered and rushed out the door, closing it behind him.

'I wonder if I should take pity on him, he's a nice guy and is helping me out but his just so fun to tease. And he reminds me a lot of Tamiko-sempai, I wonder why...'

Sango got out of her wet clothes and placed them in the basket as Sennou instructed. Then washed herself and got into the bathtub to warm herself up. She heard Sennou come in to collect her wet clothes, but credit to him, he did not peep on her in the bath. Although a small part of her felt disappointed at that.

After the soak, she got up and into the changing area again. A change of clothes turned out to be a blouse and a pair of slacks. Sango guessed that they belong to Sennou's mother.

After dressing, she got out of the bath and headed downstairs to find Sennou cooking. Noticing her, Sennou said, "Are the clothes I found wearable? I can get something else for you if you want after I finish cooking. Your clothes are in the dryer, they should finish drying a little while after we eat."

"It seems that I am greatly in your debt today. Not only did you help me dry my clothes, and let me warm up, you're also cooking dinner for me. I should do something to thanks you for this, do you have anything that you want?"

"Don't worry about it. It's something that anyone would have done. I did give you an open invitation to have dinner at my house anytime. Think of this as taking up the offer." Sennou replied. "Also I don't even want to think of what your fan club will do to me if I took you up on your offer."

"You mean the 'Shizuku-sama, Please Abuse me Club'? Don't worry about them, I have ways to keep them in check if necessary." Sango's dismissal of them seem so casual, Sennou was tempted to believe her.

"Somehow I don't think scolding them would work, it might even make them happier." Sennou said.

"Like I said I have my ways." Sango smiled at that statement but that smile made Sennou fearful for the fate of her fans instead.

"Hehehe... I see..." Sennou could only laugh weakly at what she said. Seeking a way to break off this conversation which has strayed into dangerous territory, he continued."Anyway, dinner is almost ready, can you help lay out the table?"

"Certainly." Sango replied as she went about to set the table, ending the conversation.

* * *

It has been a while since Sango had dinner at Sennou's. There was a familiar atmosphere to the mealtime. As if it was natural for the two of them to eat together.

"So how is school so far?" Sango questioned.

"Same as always. Why would you need to ask? You go to the same school." Came the answer.

"True, but what I'm asking is how is the environment on the male side of the school. As student council president, it is my duty to monitor the quality of the education and ensure the well being of the students. With the sexes split as it is, it is difficult for me to judge how well it is going on the males' side." Sango clarified.

"Well, the teachers are all right I guess, can't really complain. But moral is quite low mainly due to the wall in the school. Also, there's been a few complaints on how most clubs are girls only and it is difficult to set up clubs and get funding for the guys." Sennou replied.

"Hmmm... I see." Sango paused to think about what Sennou just told her. "I can try to help a bit with the club and funding issue but the guys will have to understand that the facilities are limited and since we were a girls school until last year, we do not have the spare facilities and funding to concurrently run separate clubs for each sex. I will raise this issue in the student council meeting. Thank you for telling me this."

"As for the wall, it is much more complicated. Most of the students came to the school knowing that it just turned co-ed thinking of building their own harem or having some relationship of some kind. The wall is to protect against these impure thoughts. Well, this is the official reason for it at least. Truth be told, the decision was made before I became president and so I had no control over it. With the cost of the security put in place I cannot push for its withdrawal so fast. Maybe next year if I am lucky."

Sennou blinked that the unexpectedly open answer. "Thanks for explaining it to me."

In full student council president mode, Sango did not seem to hear Sennou at all. "Hmm... Maybe I can print an updated student handbook with the details of the criteria needed for funding and club creation and distribute it. I should also gather the class reps to spread the word..."

"Hello.. seitokaicho, dinner is getting cold..." Sennou tried again to break Sango out of her planning.

"Oh? Oh yes, dinner, sorry, I tend to let my thoughts run away once I get started. Let's continue with dinner."

Sango's clothes finished drying not long after dinner and Sango got changed in preparation to go home. As usual, Sennou insisted on escorting her to her home as usual.

* * *

"You know, you should let me cook for you one day, to repay you for the help you've given me." Sango said suddenly.

"Like I said, you don't really have to repay me for anything." Sennou answered.

"A dinner? No that would be difficult to arrange. How about on a weekend? Yes that would be better." Sango was deep in her thoughts.

"Hello... do I get any say in this?" Sennou said

"It's decided, let's go on a date next Sunday. I will prepare lunch then to repay your kindness to me." Sango decided.

"What? Why a date, beside you know the one I like is Sakura-san." Sennou replied.

"I am well aware of your feelings for Sakura-chan. You can think of this as a practice date if you want. However I do want to repay you for what you did." Sango replied.

"If it make you happy, I'll accept with thanks." Sennou sighed, knowing that resistance if futile once Sango has made up her mind.

"Don't look so sad," Sango smiled. "I'll make sure you have lot of fun on that day."

Sennou's 'bad feeling meter' went off the scales when he saw Sango's smile. 'What will happen to me now?'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for how long this took. Sh!t happens, including my mom getting in hospital and me being away from the computer and getting thrown into the wild for two weeks. (I'm not kidding about being thrown into the wild) I'm still trying to get into the groove for writing this so please forgive me if this chapter seems strange or sub standard.

* * *

Omake/Short Scene

Sango was humming a tune when she walked through the doors of her home.

"You seem happy Shizuku-sama, did something good happen?" Her messenger, Struck by Lightning Cat asked.

"Not gonna tell you." Shizuku answered and continued humming a tune.


	6. Chapter 6

Earthquake.

Tsunami.

Nuclear Leak

Blizzard.

Everybody dies.

The end

(Joke of course, my condolences to the victims of the 11th March 2011 Japanese earthquake. A little late but ganbatte, you can recover!)

* * *

Sennou lay on his bed, thinking about what just happened.

'Why did Sango-san want to go on a date with me? She knows full well the one I like is Sakura-san.'

Staring at the ceiling did not give him any answers. Neither did flipping onto his side and looking at the wall.

'My first date, I wanted it to be with Sakura-san instead. Is my helping her such a big deal?'

Sennou sighed, he still got school tomorrow. "Arg, forget this, I'm sleeping." He shouted and closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

All too soon, the alarm rang, signaling that it is time to prepare to go to school. Living without his parents means that all three meals will have to be self-cooked. Which also means that he need to get up earlier to prepare his lunch. It was either this or head towards the cafeteria and battle the mob that forms there during lunchtime to buy food, not a pleasant experience by any measure. Sennou sighed, despite that he was tempted brave the crowd for another thirty minutes of sleep.

The decision was made for him however, when he flipped off the bed and onto the floor with a crash.

'Ow, note to self: do not flip so much when in bed.'

Unable to sleep any longer, he reluctantly got up and begun getting ready for school.

A quick shower, cook off, and packing of bag later, a sleep deprived Sennou was ready to face another day at school.

Sennou walked to the bus stop with a gait more suited to a zombie than a live person. Staying up thinking of the date was not a good idea.

"Good morning, Sennou-kun, late night?" Sakura called from the bus stop.

"Sakura-san, good morning." Sennou brightened up instantly, "well, I was up last night thinking of... stuff." Sakura was the last person he wanted to know about the impending date. Even the tortures of Sango's fan club would be trivial compared to disappointing Sakura.

"Remember to take care of yourself, you wouldn't want to spoil your body." Sakura lectured.

'Ah such a sweet personality to go along with the face. Any fatigue I had would have been washed away by your presence.' "Of course, Sakura-san, thanks for the reminder."

The bus coming put a pause to any conversation. Getting on the bus, Sakura and Sennou stood together by habit. Trying to find a way to talk more with Sakura, Sennou wreaked his brains for a topic.

"Sakura-san, you've known the student council president for a long time right? What's she like?" Sennou blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Shizuku-chan? This is the first time we've talked about girls, are you interested in her?" Sakura said, with one hand covering the grin forming on her face.

"NO, nonononono." Sennou forcefully denied. "It's just that she's the student council president and I'm just wondering what's she's like." Sennou added mentally, 'well, what she's like when she's not having fun teasing me at least.'

"I see," Sakura seemed slightly disappointed at that. Looking thoughtful, she replied Sennou's question. "Well, I've known Shizuku-chan since pre-school. She's always been so serious and did everything perfectly. She also has a very powerful personality since long ago. And, she's the perfect example of a cool beauty, unflappable regardless of what comes her way. But despite what the student body may believe, she does not like to abuse people so those silly males in the "Shizuku-sama, Please Abuse Me" club will have to wait a long time before they get anything out of her. Goodness, I can't believe that people would actively want to get abused. Such useless guys."

"That sound like her all right. But what does she like or do for fun?" Sennou asked again.

"Well, I'm not sure since she seems to take everything so seriously. She makes it seem like even leisure activities are just another challenge for her." Sakura answered. "But in a way she's like a cat, the strangest of things would interest her and once interested, she would move quickly to secure it."

"I see... like a cat huh... Thank you Sakura-san, that was interesting to know." Sennou said while he thought: 'like a cat... in the way it plays with it's prey, in this case me, I guess...'

The rest of the way to school was spent in silence with Sennou thinking about Sakura's words.

* * *

'Well, at least she's extremely serious about her work as student council president.' Sennou thought.

Sennou held in his hand a student council notice on the procedures for the creation of a new club, and the limitations of aid from the school. The day after his dinner talk with Sango, a meeting of the class representatives had been called and soon after, the notice was given out by the student council.

'And they work fast too, must be the influence of the president.'

"Excuse me, are you Sennou Natsuru?" A voice broke his reverie.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you need from me?" Sennou answered. It was a guy from another class, and he was shooting Sennou a fearsome glare, as if he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"The student council president wishes to see you. You will go to the office now." The guy said and walked away.

'Wow, that was intense, wonder what's this about.' Sennou though as he started to make his way as 'requested' to the student council office.

* * *

Sennou knocked on the door of the office. On hearing Sango's "Enter", he did just that.

"You called for me? Kaichou-san." Sennou said when he was inside.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you this in person but was afraid I would not be able to meet up with you in the meantime." Sango started. "First, thank you for telling me about the club situation on the boy's side. It seems that it has been simmering for some time but no-one dared to tell me, I wonder why..."

'Must be due to your forceful personality' Sennou thought.

Obvious to Sennou's thoughts, Sango continued. "Second, about the date next week, meet me at the fountain in the town square Sunday morning, 9 in the morning. And wear something casual."

"About the date thing, I've already said that you don't need to repay me for anything, it is something anyone would have done." Sennou answered, but was cut off by Sango.

"And I have said that I want to repay you this. Even if it is, as you say, something anyone would have done, it is still a good deed that has helped me in my time of need and I dislike owning anyone a debt." Sango said.

"But shouldn't a date be with someone that you like?" Sennou tried to reason.

"Ara, does that mean that you dislike me?" Sango said, a sly smile forming on her face.

"NO! Nothing like that it's just that..." Sennou immediately started.

Sango cut him off again. "I'm glad. Then there's no problem going on the date then. See you on Sunday."

Sennou sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Don't look so sad, there's lot's of people who would love to go on a date with me you know." Sango said, looking at Sennou's expression.

"I'm more worried about what lot's of people would do to me if they find out about the date." Sennou sighed again.

"Oh? Would you want me to take care of them then?" Sango said with a look that can only be described as sinister.

Suppressing the chill in his spine at Sango's expression, "Nonononono, it's quite all right." Sennou said, thinking, 'I don't want their fates to be on my conscience.'

Nodding, Sango said, "Good, then all you need to be prepared for is the date."

* * *

"Sennou! What did the president want with you?" Hidashita rushed to him as soon as he entered the class. Looks like word traveled fast on his summoning by the president

"Err... Student council... stuff?" Sennou answered nervously, his words might mean the difference between life and death, his life or his death.

"You asshole, first you get familiar with Sakura and now with the president, you're really begging to be hanged from the flagpole aren't you."

'I knew this would happen.' Sennou thought as he quickly searched for an excuse that would tame the death glares turned on him at the moment.

"No, nothing like that. Hehehe, you know me, those beauties wouldn't even spare a moment for someone like me you know."

"That's true... since you're plain, wishy washy, not strong in sports nor studies, it would be a miracle if you managed to attract the attention of any girls, let alone the two beauties of Setsuru."

Each point was like a stab into Sennou, leaving him lying on the floor in pain from the assault on this ego.

"You.. didn't have to be that blunt..." Sennou sobbed as he lay on the floor

Paying the fallen Sennou no attention, Hidashita continued "Yup, sorry for doubting you in the first place."

Having conflicting feelings of relieve and pain of crushed ego, Sennou sighed and got on with the rest of the school day.

* * *

Despite the wishes of man, time unyieldingly moves onward and soon enough, the day of the date with Sango arrived.

Sennou set his alarm extra early for that day, he did not want to be late, who knows what the superwoman will do to him if she needed to wait. Taking extra care with his appearances, he set off, making sure to arrive 15 minutes before the meeting time.

Sango arrived right on the dot. "You're here early, thank you for being thoughtful."

"It's the polite thing to do isn't it? You are on time yourself too." Sennou answered. 'I rather be sleeping in though.'

"Lot's of people would kill to be on a date with me, so be grateful. Enjoying yourself on a Sunday is a much better way to spend it compared to sleeping the day away."

Shocked showed on Sennou's face as Sango managed to guess his thoughts so easily. 'Are you an esper reading my thoughts?'

Looking at Sennou's face, Sango again guessed what he was thinking. "No I'm not, it's rather plain to see what you are thinking about. But enough about this, let's go."

Noticing that Sennou was just following behind her, Sango turn to him again instructed, "come on walk beside me, this is supposed to be a date you know."

"I can't help it, I've never went on one before, so cut me some slack." Sennou said as he came up beside Sango.

Sango smiled as she held Sennou's arm, "I see, then I'm glad I'm your first then."

Sennou blushed lightly at Sango's words and action, "please don't say things in a way that can be misinterpreted."

Now openly grinning, Sango responded, "I was talking about your first date, what were you thinking about?"

Sennou groaned, "You're having entirely too much fun at my expense."

Giggling, Sango replied, "no problems with having fun on a date, but let's go, today's destination is the aquarium." With that she started leading Sennou by the arm towards said building.

* * *

After getting the required tickets, the pair entered the aquarium and walked among the displays.

Sango seemed to really enjoy herself among the fishes and Sennou soon found himself following Sango's mood and enjoying the date as well.

"Sakura prefers the zoo you know." Sango suddenly said.

"Huh? That's good to know but why the sudden talk about Sakura-san" Sennou replied, somewhat puzzled by what brought on the subject.

"Oh? I thought that you would prefer to be on a date with her." Sango answered.

"Well I guess that is somewhat true but I'm enjoying myself here as well." Sennou assured Sango

"I'm glad you like it, this is one of my favorite places in the city. I like to come here to relax after some... physical activities." Sango said somewhat wistfully.

Pass the performance area, they came by the aquarium's store, Sango suddenly asked, "aren't you going to get me anything?"

"Why?" Sennou dumbly replied.

Sango sighed, is he really that inexperienced or just thick headed. "As a memento of our date of course, remember, girls like getting presents from their boyfriend, no matter what it is."

"Yes, yes, I've got it. Don't blame me if you don't like it all right?" Sennou sighed and went into the shop.

As expected of a tourist trap, the prices of the stuff on display made Sennou's eyes water. Looking around for the cheapest things on sale, his eyes fall upon some mobile phone straps. The sea slugs ones were the cheapest but in a rare moment of insight, Sennou decided that sea slugs were most likely not what most females would want. He could go for the penguin strap which cost a bit more or keep the difference and have a bit more for his leisure.

'Since this is a rare event, I can handle not buying that game for a while.' Thought Sennou as he took the penguin strap and went to the cashier.

Heading back outside after paying, Sennou handed the package over to his date. "It's just a small trinket, but I hope you like it."

Sango broke into a beautiful smile. "Thank you, I'm happy that you gave me something. I'll treasure this."

Sennou was slightly taken back by Sango's expression. The radiant smile was extremely different from the grin that she usually use and it made her look like an angel. Well, not Sakura-level angelic but beautiful nevertheless.

'Note to self, presents make girls happy.' Sennou thought as they moved on from the store back to the displays.

* * *

It was afternoon when they finished with the aquarium. The sun was shining brightly in the sky when they walked out to the park just beside the aquarium. It still being Spring, the afternoon sun was not too hot, perfect for a stroll in the park.

Sennou's stomach took over the duties of his watch by announcing that it was time for lunch with a loud growl.

Sango giggled at Sennou's antics. "Let's eat lunch, I've packed some food. Since it's not too hot, we can have a picnic."

Slightly embarrassed by his stomach's 'alarm' Sennou agreed and after finding a nice spot, they set up a mat and settled in for the picnic.

Sango took a lunch box from her bag and opened them to reveal onigiri and some side dishes. Sennou stared in awe of the food, all of them are perfectly made, just like everything that Sango does. In fact, if not for the delicious smell coming from the food, one would mistake them for the display used for a restaurant and not real food.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Sango prompted noting that Sennou was just staring at the food.

"Err.. yes, thank you for the food." It seem such a waste to ruin them by eating but at Sango's prompt, Sennou reached for an onigiri and bit into it. "Hmm, this is good." Sennou said, the taste of the food meeting the standards set by the looks.

"I'm glad, please help yourself, as you see, I made lots." Sango smiled and said.

Sennou nodded, in between big bites of the onigiri, he said to Sango, "you have to teach me how to make them like this, your cooking skills are better than mine."

"Thank you for the praise, we can try cooking dinner together sometime and exchange tips." Sango said in return. "Oh yes, please remember to chew properly before swallowing."

Be it by fate or design, just as Sango finished saying that, Sennou choked on the onigiri he was having. Offering Sennou a cup of tea to wash down the rice, Sango said, "There's no need to rush, the food isn't going anywhere you know."

"You can really predict anything can't you?" Sennou asked once he washed down the offending lump of rice.

"With the way you were eating, you were bound to choke on it, there's no special need to have powers for that." Sango replied. Picking up a piece of octopus shaped wiener, Sango held it in front of Sennou and said, "say 'ah'."

Shocked by Sango's action, Sennou only replied, "huh? What are you doing kaicho-san?"

"I always wanted to try this on someone, since we on a date, it's all right isn't it? Say 'ah'." Sango insisted.

Seeing the serious expression Sango had, Sennou gave up resisting and let Sango feed him the wiener. "Ah..."

"Good boy, how is it?" Sango asked.

Sennou's mind was still reeling from what Sango just did, so he can only dumbly nod and answer, "it's good."

"Good there's plenty more, so don't be shy to eat it." Sango smiled and said as she picked up another piece of food and held it up to Sennou...

* * *

After they finished eating, they remained in the park to enjoy the peaceful afternoon.

"Sennou-kun, what would you do if you get into a situation where you had to fight and kill others to survive but have no idea why you are fighting?" Sango suddenly asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" Sennou said, surprised by the sudden and odd question.

"Hypothetically, at least." Sango continued probing.

"I've never thought about it, but I don't think I'll kill someone. That doesn't seem right to me." Sennou answered.

"But what if you don't fight, you or someone close to you might be a victim instead?" Sango continued.

"Hmmmm." Sennou thought about it. "I feel as if I will lose something important to me if I killed anyone. I'll fight to protect those close to me, but I will try not to kill anyone. Beating them into a pulp repeatedly should give them a clue I hope." Sennou explained.

"I see," Sango had that sad and far away look that Sennou sometimes saw her having. "I had thought like that once. But someone precious to me was taken and I regret not being there to protect that person." Sango looked on the verge of tears.

Sennou, reached out to Sango's arm. She looked so vulnerable like this, so different from what she usually look like. "Kaicho-san..."

"Well, wouldn't that be a nice story at least." Sango said as her expression flipped onto her usual grin.

"What! That was fake? I thought that was for real. You're toying with me again aren't you?" Sennou exclaimed, shocked that she would play this trick on him.

"Oh, if that was real would you comfort me?" Sango teased while snuggling up to Sennou's side. Pressing her ample breast against Sennou's arm.

'So this is marshmallow hell, so soft...' Sennou thought. His rational side and hormones warring with each other to decide the response. "Sango-san, shouldn't you be doing this with someone you like instead?"

"Oh? Do you dislike me? Sennou-kun." Sango teased again.

"Well, no, but this is a bit..." Sennou answered uncomfortably.

Sango moved to sit properly again and Sennou had to suppress a wave of disappointment. "You're right, hey, put your arms around me."

"Whatever for?" Sennou asked, once again surprised by Sango.

Sango sighed. "You can be so thick headed sometimes, since this is a date, we should do things a couple would do." Sango grinned again as an idea formed in her mind, "or would you prefer that I put my arms around you instead."

'You know, that might not be so bad, although I'm so dead if anyone from school sees that.' "All right, all right, you win." Sennou conceded victory to Sango again as he put his arms around her.

They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the peace of the park, however Sennou was acutely aware of the glares of the males passing by.

Sango yawned softly, "you know, this is quite comfortable..." and she fell asleep in Sennou's arms.

'I'm amazed she can fall asleep like this, she must be really tired.' Thought Sennou as he looked at Sango's sleeping face. 'You know, she's quite cute when she's sleeping.' Sennou yawned too. 'I must be pretty tired as well...' and he fell asleep, Sango still in his arms.

* * *

Sennou woke up when the body beside him shifted. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange hue. That means that he had been asleep for a couple of hours at least. He looked to side and saw that Sango was still sleeping. He marveled at how cute the all-capable superwoman looked when she was asleep. It is really a huge change from her teasing or scary face when she was awake.

Sango choose this moment to wake up.

"Good morning, although it's not morning any more isn't it." Noticing that Sennou was still staring at her, she said, "is my sleeping face that fascinating?"

"Err... well, you have a pretty cute sleeping face and all..." Sennou admitted.

Sango blushed at the complement, thankfully masked by the red hue of the setting sun, for once not knowing how to respond. "Anyway, let's get going, it's rather late now." She said to cover her embarrassment.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you called me 'Shizuku' when we're not in school." Sango said as they packed up.

"But you are the student council president, it is correct to call you 'kaicho-san' isn't it. Also are we close enough for me to be calling you by name?" Sennou replied, surprised that she would bring that up.

"While that is true in school, it feels weird to be called president when not in school, as for our closeness..." Sango hugged Sennou and pressed her breast onto his side and continued. "We've already slept together and you gave me your first... that would imply a certain closeness wouldn't it?"

"Don't say thing that can be so badly misinterpreted!" Sennou almost shouted as he tried to free himself from the hug, embarrassed by what she was implying and her closeness.

"Shizuku. Call me by my name, Natsuru." Sango prompted.

"All right, all right, Shizuku-san" Sennou said, so desperate to get free that he didn't notice the change in the way she addressed him.

"Shizuku-san huh, well that will do for now, let's head for home." Sango said triumphant once again.

"Thank you, Natsuru, I had a wonderful time today." Sango said when they reached the train station. She cupped Sennou's face and gave him a peck on the cheeks. Moving her mouth slightly, she whispered into Sennou's ear, "maybe I'll give you one on the lips for our next date." She then walked off, leaving a stunned Sennou rooted to the spot, touching the place which Sango kissed.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well again, this took some time, I got caught up with my games again, sorry about that. Can't promise next one will be faster though.

Random Thoughts:

Sango: Sakura prefers the zoo you know...

I hope she's not thinking of how the animals are gonna to die, that would be disturbing.

* * *

A large crowd gathered in the courtyards of both sides of the school, separated by a wall but united in purpose:

Crowd: "Death, death to Sennou Natsuru, he'll pay for defiling our goddess, Sango Shizuku!"

"Strip and hang him from the flag pole!" Shouted one student.

"Stuff him into the incinerator!" Shouted another.

"What a rowdy crowd, and what a useless purpose, who cares about the president, Sakura is the true goddess." Sighed an observer as she looked down upon the crowds.

"You know, there's rumors that this Sennou Natsuru comes to school with Sakura as well."

The crowd quickly doubled in size and fury, openly calling for Sennou Natsuru's blood.

"I should have stayed in bed today, or for the whole week for that matter." Sighed Sennou as he spied on the crowd calling for his torture, death and dismemberment.

* * *

"Shizuku. Say my name." Sango said dangerously.

"What?" Sennou wondered where did Sango get the leather outfit from. That whip looks dangerous, hopefully it's just for show.

Sango started whipping Sennou while repeating, "Say My Name!"


End file.
